Por siempre joven
by rogue85
Summary: Ella lo tenia todo, él no tenia nada, pero quizá era el único que podía darle a la reina de Tokyo de Crystal, la única cosa que deseaba y no podía tener : la sensación de una verdadera y eterna juventud. Fanfic Membresía de Ladies Kou Oficial.
**_SAILOR NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES POR PURA ENTRETENCIÓN_**

 ** _LA TRAMA SI ME PERTENECE._**

 ** _FANFIC MEMBRESIA DE LADIES KOU OFICIAL DEL FACEBOOK_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ACTO ÚNICO_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FOREVER YOUNG_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pocas veces podía una Reina como ella permitirse salir o tomarse un descanso. Siempre habia que tomar decisiones, o estar reunida en alguna sala de juntas, velando el porvenir de su legado

Ella era la Reina de Tokyo de Crystal.

Quizá la mujer en cuyos hombros reposaba el mayor peso de la actualidad. No podía mostrarse nunca dubitativa ni temerosa o de lo contrario se vería expuesta a perder autoridad o liderazgo.

Ni siquiera su marido, el rey Endimión tenía las mismas cargas que ella. Por supuesto que agradecía el inmenso soporte que significaba para ella.

Y también le agradecía la familia que le habia dado. Y de alguna manera habia sido feliz. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hubiese estado ocupada en repeler ataques enemigos o procurar gobernar.

Por culpa de eso tampoco habia podido criar a su hija como hubiese deseado, y como se habia jurado que lo haría, cuando la conoció en aquel prematuro viaje en el tiempo que Rini habia hecho cuando ella apenas era una adolescente.

Apenas tuvo la corona, hasta el antiguo trato con sus amigas de siempre cambió. Debían tener cierto trato y respeto con su investidura, que con el tiempo perdieron esa intimidad y complicidad que habían tenido antaño.

Era la mujer más poderosa del mundo libre, pero estaba más sola que el ser más desposeído del planeta.

Pensaban en todas estas cosas mientras estaba sentada, a solas en su trono todopoderoso.

 _¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado para siempre joven, pero no con la juventud tenía ahora, sino con esa juventud tersa de mucho antes de ser reina?_

Cuando no era más que adolescente despreocupada y enamorada de Mamoru.

No se rebatía eso. Quería mucho al rey, pero las cosas ya eran muy diferentes ahora.

Se levantó del trono y caminó unos pasos hacia unos cuadros que adornaban el gran salón. De repente su vista se perdió mirando una preciosa pintura que habia sido regalo de un dignatario o algún embajador. Ya no lo recordaba bien, pero como sea, esa pintura le gustaba bastante, ya que era una representación de la luna bañada de una lluvia de estrellas.

Siempre le gustó esa idea.

No solo porque le gustasen las estrellas, que eran como pequeños satélites luminosos que rodeaban a la Luna, sino porque de alguna forma le recordaban a un grupo de jóvenes que conoció cuando era una adolescente soñadora.

Los three Lights o su versión sailor de StarLights, personas maravillosas con quienes habia tenido oportunidad de departir en aquel tiempo.

La Reina suspiró con un dejo de nostalgia. Nunca más los habia visto.

Hace años, en ocasión de su matrimonio, habían venido dignatarios de Kimmoku, pero no habían sido ellos.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si seguían vivos, después de todo, el congelamiento solo habia sido para el planeta tierra, no incluía lugares lejanos de la vía láctea, así que no podía asegurar que ellos tuviesen algún tipo de longevidad como ella.

Sonrió melancólicamente, rozando con sus dedos enjoyados, aquella preciosa pintura, pero al hacerlo algo extraño ocurrió, porque pudo percibirlo al toque. Como una especie de luz emergía de la pintura, brillante y destellante.

Por un instante, la Reina temió que se tratase de algún enemigo, y rápidamente se munió de su infalible cristal de plata que ahora llevaba incrustado en uno de sus anillos.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron como bloques cuando oyó una voz, como viniendo de la tela de la pintura.

―No estás sola, alteza…..

― ¿Quién me habla?

―Porque no viene y lo averigua…

―Soy la Reina, y no estoy para juegos…dime de una vez quien eres...

― ¿Quieres volver a sentir como era ser joven por un momento?

La reina se quedó callada. ¿Qué era esto?, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de algo, como si su subconsciente suprimido de Usagi le estuviese alertando de algo.

Esa voz…. _le resultaba conocida._

De pronto, la iluminación se le hizo a los ojos, cuando destiló de repente, saliendo de la pintura, una mano y con ella, su dueño….alguien de cabellera larga y volátil, eso ya no pudo seguir pasando como desconocido para ella.

―! Seiya Kou!―exclamó la reina al vislumbrar los brillantes ojos añil que emergían de la pintura.

―El mismo…bombón…. ¿todavía me recuerdas?

Ese gesto de extrema galantería y despreocupación, por un instante incomodó a la reina, acostumbrada a un trato más formal y deferente, pero no pudo replicarle nada. No supo porque, pero no pudo decirle nada.

 _Bombón…._

―Vamos, no pongas esa cara ¿quieres dar un paseo, solo por un rato?―dijo la aparición, pasándole una mano y con una sonrisa, que la reina no podía dejar de mirar casi embelesada.

¿Cómo un fantasma de su antigua adolescencia era capaz de salirse de un cuadro?

―Explica, que sucede aquí…―increpó la mujer rubia

―Bombón, solo dame la mano. ¿Buscas lógica?, no la encontraras conmigo. Sencillamente dame la mano. ¿Confías en mí, verdad?

La reina munida de algo que le sobrepasó lo racional, le pasó la mano.

Su mente, constantemente presionada por los deberes del día a día y los recuerdos como única diversión habia terminado por entregarse a aquel extraño espejismo.

¿Cómo resistirse a alguien que te ofrece ir a vivir por unos minutos esa juventud que añorabas?

Le pasó la mano y a partir de ese momento, una intensa luz le llenó los ojos, como adentrándola a un lugar.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando la reina abrió sus ojos, ya no estaba en su suntuoso salón de trono, aquel sitio único donde podía sentirse dueña de sí misma.

Lo que vió la dejó abriendo la boca, que se apresuró en tapar con una mano.

Seiya Kou, aquel antiguo amigo de su adolescencia estaba con ella, y estaban parados, a solo pocos metros de una escena, que ya casi tenia borrada en su memoria.

Se vió a sí misma, a los 14 años, vestida como colegiala, con sus típicos odangos de aquella época, peinado que por ahora ya no usaba. No era acorde para su investidura. Sirvió por mucho tiempo para diferenciarla como una descendiente del linaje de la luna. Pero ahora se vería ridículo en ella.

La joven Usagi que corría despreocupada por unas calles, con un maletín de colegiala. La reina reconoció las calles.

Eran las que tomaba para ir al instituto.

―! Podemos ir tras ella, bombón!, no temas, nadie puede vernos…―sonrió Seiya

La reina se quedó mirando la escena de la chiquilla, que iba corriendo, muy probablemente llegando tarde, sin más miedos ni preocupaciones que no sean el regaño de una maestra o que de nuevo la dejen en un pasillo como castigo.

Si, era ella…sí que lo que era, cuando no tenía ni la remota idea que dentro de ella vivía la reencarnación de una princesa de la luna destinada a ser tan importante que existiría una legión de guerreras que vivirían solo para protegerla a ella y su futuro linaje.

La reina caminó, como por inercia tras la muchacha que caminaba sin verla.

De pronto, sintió una tibieza en una de sus manos.

―Vamos…deja tomarte la mano….no querrás perderte por aquí… ¿querías ver cómo era ser joven de nuevo?, el gran Seiya Kou te promete no fallarte en mostrártelo.

La reina que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no soltó esa mano que se le figuraba muy real. Ya tampoco volvió a replicarle con una de sus frases típicas de un monarca dirigiéndose a un súbdito.

De la mano de aquel amigo pasado, vieron pasar cientos de imágenes.

Cuando la gata Luna le habló por primera vez, cuando despertó por primera vez como la reencarnación de deidad que era.

Casi lloró por primera vez cuando vió partes que la conmovieron.

Como por ejemplo cuando terminó de completar su cuadro, conociendo a Amy, Rei, Lita y finalmente Mina. Y para que hurgar tanto, de hecho, cuando vió a aquel enmascarado que lanzaba rosas, una melancolía profunda se incrustó en su corazón, más cuando se vió a sí misma, en su versión joven, enamorada a primera vista, de aquel extraño, que en un futuro se convertiría en su marido.

Un marido que el destino le tenía preparado desde hace tiempo.

―Ah….ese Mamoru…Yo hubiese escogido un mejor traje, y esas rosas, siempre me parecieron un poco tontas―rió Seiya

― ¿Cómo te atreves?, estás hablando del rey…

Pero el Seiya que estaba junto a ella, volvió a reír.

―Ya no hables así, bombón, recuerda que aquí nadie puede escucharte. Ya no hace falta escudarte en tu pose de reina todopoderosa. Aquí puedes ser como eres de verdad. Prometo que ningún súbdito tuyo lo oirá…―le guiñó el ojo Seiya.

Las imágenes de su adolescencia seguían pasando tras de ellos, como en si se estuviera pasando en forma de una película veloz, pero la reina dejó de prestar atención por un rato y se sentó sobre un banquito que apareció de la nada.

― ¿Por qué me muestras cosas como esta?

Seiya se sentó a su lado, ya que con un movimiento de un dedo suyo, el banquillo extendió su tamaño.

―Bomboncito. Desde la última vez que no vimos has corrido un largo camino, has ganado en poder, influencia y majestad….pero también, has estado olvidando cosas fundamentales―y luego señalándole de vuelta las imágenes―. Es tu deseo volver a ver esto. No lo admites directamente, pero tu sueño va mucho más de sentarte en tu trono en plan de gran señora.

Ella lo miró extrañada. La mirada zafiro de aquel fantasma de su adolescencia la miraba como si pudiera penetrar hasta sus secretos más insondables.

―Mira eso―le señaló él, y de nuevo un cumulo de imágenes impresionantes se vieron ante ella.

La pelea contra Black Moon, la aparición de Rini. Todo ese dolor tras esa cruel batalla que al final terminaron ganando.

―Ahí fue que supiste que ya no tendrías escapatoria, bombón…

Ella parpadeó.

Era cierto. Fue en ese momento exacto en que supo que alguna vez se convertiría en una reina y no cabría posibilidad de escapar a eso jamás.

Bueno, no es que fuere un mal destino.

Pero de todas maneras, cuando la reina veía estas imágenes, ahora desde afuera, algo se removió en ella.

―Aunque no me gustó ver tanto de mi futuro….no me disgustaba tanto en ese momento―habló al fin la reina

―No te disgustaba…porque todavía no me conocías…―agregó pícaramente Seiya al tiempo que el guiñaba un ojo.

―Eres un fanfarrón.

―Tal vez, pero un fanfarrón que tiene razón.

La reina se levantó y caminó unos pasos, y Seiya lo hizo tras ella.

Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar.

Vió todo ese dolor que trajo el Faraon 90 y el despertar de la última sailor, la más letal y peligrosa según la leyenda.

―Puras tonterías―arguyó por lo bajo la reina.

― ¿Qué dices, bombón?

―Hotaru era una buena sailor, pero se armaron demasiados cuentos con respecto a su poder. No era ni la mitad de letal que se decía. Hoy ni siquiera es parte importante en mi gabinete. Hasta Mars podría derrotarla.

―Estará allí, rondándote por siempre, bombón. Ella esta agradecida contigo porque le salvaste la vida. ¿Viste como esa Neptune y Uranus querían liquidarla?, no te culpes…eras el enviado del bien, se supone que solo hacías cosas bondadosas.

La reina pareció un poco sorprendida.

―Habia olvidado eso…como ha pasado el maldito tiempo…

― ¿Te arrepientes en algo?―inquirió Seiya

―No me arrepiento de haberla salvado. Probablemente si me encontrara en la misma situación de nuevo, volvería a hacerlo. Es mi destino ser así―respondió la reina, mirando melancólicamente las tristes imágenes de aquel tiempo, cuando se habia opuesto enérgicamente a Neptune y Uranus y arriesgándose a morir habia entrado a rescatar al bebé Hotaru, manifestándose como la verdadera deidad del bien.

Mientras la reina caminaba, con Seiya a su lado, esta vez las imágenes volvieron a cambiar, pero en estas pinturas, ella ya no era la protagonista, sino de vuelta podía ver a Rini rompiendo las reglas del tiempo y viviendo en tiempo pasado con su versión joven de Usagi. Una situación que ahora por ejemplo no toleraría.

Esa situación tan oscura y delicada con el poderoso circo Death Moon, que trajo una de las experiencias más feroces que recordase.

Los ojos miel de aquel joven venido de Ilusión, que habia venido a por ayuda de las guerreras, valiéndose de Rini. Lo que sufrió bajo las garras de Neherenia, habia preferido nunca contárselo a Rini, por ejemplo. Pero la verdad es que aquel inocente muchacho, destinado alguna vez a convertirse en esposo de su hija, habia tenido en algún momento que ceder a los instintos de la reina de la luna negra.

La reina cerró los ojos. No interesaba. Si nadie lo sabía, no heriría a nadie.

― ¿Es muy triste para ti esta etapa, bombón?

―No, la verdad no…pero sin duda que habría cosas que no haría. Rini fue muy insolente conmigo en aquella época, aun sabiendo que yo sería su madre en el futuro. Eso fue lo único que me molestó, pero bueno, supongo….que tampoco puedo reclamarle mucho. Nunca pude criar a mi hija como hubiese querido. Siempre estuve ocupada , intentando reinar, sosteniendo mi liderazgo político y basando mi mandato―los ojos de la reina se ocultaron bajo los flequillos rubios, a lo que Seiya dejó de sonreír para mirarla mejor, y al instante ella agregó, pero alzando la mirada hacia Seiya―. Sé que suena mal, pero hubiese preferido no tener hijos si hubiese sabido que no habría podido cuidarlos como se debía. Como me cuidó Ikuko por ejemplo.

―Igual la muchachita ya mejoró sus modales y será una gran reina algún día….como tú―infirió Seiya

Los ojos azules de la reina lo sostuvieron triste.

―Me gustaría algo mejor para ella, pero bueno…supongo que no puedo dejar todo mi esfuerzo y el de mi marido a la deriva―agregó la reina.

En ese momento las imágenes cambiaron drásticamente. Ya no mas Neherenia, ya no más imágenes de Rini viviendo en tiempo pasado, tampoco las del legendario guardián de Ilusión.

La reina se volteó a ver esas imágenes.

Una que no debía haber olvidado.

Aquella época cuando su marido le habia propuesto matrimonio en un aeropuerto, a punto de volar a otro país a buscar una mejor formación profesional, en pos de un mejor horizonte con su futura esposa.

Por primera vez, la poderosa reina del Tokyo de Cristal se quedó estática mirando las imágenes.

La verdad es que había pasado tanto tiempo que ya casi no recordaba esa escena, pero ahora que se le presentó, por primera vez deseó volver a tener 16 años y sentir ese amor juvenil que le salía por los poros, los dos inocentes y felices, proclamando su amor en público y sellándolo con una promesa de matrimonio con la primera sortija que le habia regalado Mamoru.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió un cosquilleo de amor como ése?

Ya no lo recordaba.

El rey Endimion era un gran hombre, pero hace mucho tiempo que habia dejado de ser su amante, y de hecho dormían en habitaciones separadas.

Pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo, compañero, consejero y colega político.

En un universo donde tenía constantemente que lidiar con monarcas del sexo opuesto, la presencia de su esposo ayudaba a afianzar su posición y su mandato como líder.

Todas las decisiones las tomaba luego de analizarlas con él. No habia cosa del gobierno que ambos no manejasen juntos.

Pero ese sentimiento que ella veía fluir en esas antiguas imágenes, como cuando se dieron ese mágico beso en el hangar del aeropuerto, hace mucho que no lo sentía.

La reina tragó saliva y se volteó. No deseaba ver más.

― ¿No podemos regresar ya?

―Bombón…si fuiste tú quien deseó volver a ver o sentir por un momento lo que era ser joven.

―Ver…ya lo he visto. Pero ¿sentir?, no siento nada…Seiya…―añadió la reina, combativa, volteándose al joven, pero al hacerlo, las imágenes y recuerdos que volvió a ver casi la hacen caer de la sorpresa.

Ese preciso instante cuando su yo del pasado se cruzaba por primera vez con aquel chico de especial energía y lleno de secretos. Con un Seiya recién llegado. En ese momento sintió un cruce especial al percibirlo, e inclusive habia volteado a mirarlo, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Estaba con Mamoru, y nada podía ser más importante que él en ese momento.

―Fue ahí que descubrí que tu no eras una chica ordinaria―adujo Seiya de repente

La mujer tragó un poco de saliva, decidió endurecerse un poco.

― ¿Por qué ahora vienes a recordar esto?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Apenas yo misma puedo recordarlo―esgrimió la reina, al tiempo que veía pasar las imágenes.

Todas de ella, cruzándose y forjando una gran amistad con aquel extraño seductor, que no tenía nunca una palabra dura o cruel para ella.

Siempre reconfortándola o haciéndole reír, dándole un motivo para olvidar que no sabía nada de Mamoru, que enfrentaba un peligroso enemigo que acechaba semillas estelares, y no solo eso, que existían otras tres sailors que andaban por allí, aunque no sabía si eran hostiles o no, su parte ingenua y tierna de Usagi se negaba a creer que podrían ser enemigas.

―Vinimos aquí, justamente, para que volvieras a recordarlo―adujo de forma seria, Seiya

―No me conviene pensar demasiado en el pasado. Soy una reina, y tengo un gran peso sobre los hombros. No voy a perder la cabeza por sentir nostalgia a mi juventud perdida―se obligó a hablar la reina con un poco de altanería fingida. La verdad que ver todas esas imágenes y secuencias del pasado ya le estaban afectando. Y tampoco quería que Seiya se diera cuenta.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a unas duras imágenes, como cuando Usagi tuvo un descargo de rabia al recordar a Mamoru, y el inmenso dolor que sentía por no saber nada de él.

Y cuando aquel joven Seiya le tomó sus manos y le preguntó si él podía reemplazarlo. Con una profunda decisión que se le vertía por los ojos. Y cuando una Usagi, invadida por la nostalgia y el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad ya que por años y sin contar su vida pasada, siempre habia contado con Mamoru para cuidarla y darle esa sensación de protección, por primera vez en su vida y existencia ponía un manto de duda en su amor milenario, ante aquella intrepidez de aquel joven mordaz.

La reina miraba aquello. Habia olvidado esa escena, pero ahora al volverlo a rememorar, recordaba perfectamente que aquella joven e ingenua de Usagi estuvo a un mínimo paso de aquellos brazos, nuevos quizá, pero que despedían el mismo aroma protector que tenían las del desaparecido Mamoru.

Casi habia cedido. Pero sin embargo no lo hizo. Y estaba bien, porque hubiese sido un desastre.

Si ella se hubiese permitido esa tentación, probablemente se hubiese arrepentido, ya que en la posterior gran pelea con la poseída Sailor Galaxia, hubiera descubierto que Mamoru no estaba ausente porque así lo desease, _sino porque estaba muerto_. Habia sido la primera semilla estelar capturada por la sailor saturada por el Caos.

Si, aunque tampoco en ese momento era capaz de saber que luego de algunos años, aquel amor acabaría transformándose en cariño y compañerismo. Si la gente supiera que hace años que estaban oficialmente separados, probablemente se armaría un inmenso cuchicheo entre sus súbditos.

Pero al volver a mirar esas imágenes antiguas.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella lo hubiese permitido a Seiya entrar en su vida?

Hubiesen pasado muchas cosas, así como también no hubiesen pasado otras.

La reina negó con la cabeza.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como unos brazos que la rodeaban por la espalda.

Las manos aquellas estaban frías, muy frías, pero la reina de inmediato se dio cuenta de la calidez en su nuca, y que no podía ser otro que Seiya.

Ya habia olvidado su aroma, pero al rememorar esas imágenes, su mente volvió a recordarlo todo.

―No intentes nada, por favor….cualquier cosa que pudo haber sido. Ya es demasiado tarde

―Lo sé... _aunque quisiera ya no podría_ ―murmuró Seiya

La reina que tenía los ojos cerrados como sintiendo el contacto de esas manos que le evocaban esa juventud perdida, habló por primera vez relajada, como dejándose llevar por esa sensación de paz y familiaridad antigua.

― ¿Por qué nunca volviste a la Tierra?, ni siquiera viniste a mi boda con el rey, ni menos a otras fiestas de mi reino. Kimmoku está lejos, pero igual siempre hubo dignatarios y representantes de la reina Kakkyu que se arreglaron para venir.

Seiya se quedó callado por un momento, para al final decirlo

―Hace mucho tiempo que _yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo astral_. Desde mucho antes de que te casaras…

La reina de repente, pareció entender algo, y abrió sus ojos violentamente y se desasió del agarre para voltearlo a mirar.

Tragó saliva e intentaba dilucidar y discernir.

Seiya nunca más habia aparecido luego de marcharse de la Tierra. Ni siquiera una carta de agradecimiento. De hecho, nunca más habia vuelto a saber de él.

Seiya la miraba con sus ojos azules calmos, aunque no exentos de dolor. Él sabía que ella seguía siendo una mujer muy frágil y piadosa en esas cuestiones.

―Estaba muerto, bombón. Desde hace tanto tiempo, probablemente mi alma este casi blanca por la profunda decrepitud de la muerte―esto último lo dijo con un dejo de sonrisa, como intentando aligerar la noticia

La reina parpadeó con sorpresa y…como si se estuviera dándose cuenta de tantas cosas.

La ausencia de Seiya, el hecho de que la haya traído a un sitio onírico….y que sus manos estén muy frías, más frías que el mármol de su palacio.

No pudo evitar hacer algo que alguien en su posición nunca se permitía: sollozar.

― ¿Por qué nunca me lo habían dicho?

―La muerte de un alienígena no debería de interesar a la monarca de otro planeta, bombón..

―No seas así…es que…simplemente no fue justo―murmuraba como podía la reina. Le parecía irracional que le hubieran ocultado la muerte de alguien tan querido por ella en su juventud.

La reina se acercó a lo que ella ya sabía que era un espectro. Y Seiya la contempló sorprendido. No esperaba que ella viniera.

―Dime donde estamos en verdad. Ya no quiero que me oculten cosas….―se tragó el sollozo

―En el Otro Mundo...

La reina parpadeó confusa, por ello Seiya se apresuró en añadir―. No te preocupes, el único muerto aquí soy yo. Solo te traje aquí por un momento, aquí los sueños y deseos se hacen realidad, y a cada alma se le permite un deseo….

La reina se llevó las manos a la boca

― ¿Y desperdiciaste tu único deseo cumpliéndome mi capricho de….sentir o ver que se sentía ser una jovencita?

―No fue un desperdicio. Nunca podría serlo―añadió el fantasma, muy serio, aunque mirándola por primera vez con unos ojos que denotaban esa aprehensión de espíritu, sofocado por la nostalgia y melancolía, ésas mismas que nunca le permitieron descansar en paz jamás. Él nunca habia dejado de amar a Usagi hasta el día de su muerte y aun después de ella, seguía velando como podía por quien ahora era la esplendorosa Reina de Tokyo de Crystal.

Por eso decidió usar el único deseo que le daban como alma del Otro Mundo para regalarle alguna experiencia a su antiguo amor, y de paso volver a interactuar con ella.

La reina ya no pudo seguir escudándose en su majestuosidad o en ninguna mascara regia. Oír eso fue demasiada información para ella.

Se arrojó a los brazos de aquel espectro con todas sus fuerzas.

"Es por eso que sus manos están frías….porque está muerto "pensaba ella

Ella habia seguido su vida y él en cambio, no tuvo ninguna luego de conocerla a ella. La reina sabía que al final, todos de alguna manera u otra terminan yéndose, pero no esperaba saber que Seiya Kou se hubiese ido tan prematuramente. A veces le agradaba pensar en su tiempo libre, que su antiguo amigo seguía viviendo una vida feliz, en algún lugar de la galaxia.

Pero ahora sabía que eso no habia sido así.

Las imágenes detrás de ellos se apagaron, pero la reina ya no les prestaba atención. Ocupada en los brazos de aquel joven que habia escapado un momento de la muerte para venir a verla.

Ya habia parado su sollozo, pero tampoco quería soltarlo. Es como si lo hiciera, ella supiera que con eso estaba dejando ir algo para siempre. Y verlo le habia hecho mucho bien. Le habia hecho recordar y sentir esas épocas doradas de adolescencia, donde sus únicas preocupaciones eran la de tener buenas calificaciones en la escuela o esas cosas. Y donde por sobre todo, habia tenido vivido y sentido cosas que ahora ya no tenía.

Como el amor.

Ese amor por Mamoru, y ese _casi…pero casi amor_ que habia llegado a sentir por el mismo Seiya.

¿Cómo no extrañar su juventud?

Y fue ahí en ese preciso instante en que se dio cuenta que no quería irse de ese sitio. Le gustaría quedarse por siempre en ese lugar. Allí se respiraba calma, no habia preocupaciones ni dolor.

Lo único que habían allí eran recuerdos bonitos y esa sensación de eterna juventud, que habia dejado de sentir hace tanto tiempo, y que le habia hecho sentir tan bien.

Ya no pensaba en su Corona, en la alianza con su marido o su hija, que ahora era una princesa respetada y heredera de su reino. Sino en sí misma.

¿Qué pasaría si ella simplemente desapareciera? Nunca se habia permitido hacer algo impulsivo, así que no sabía qué pasaría si ella hiciese algo así.

―Oye…Seiya ¿Por qué sencillamente no podemos vivir por siempre jóvenes?

El aludido sencillamente sonrió y acercándose peligrosamente a la reina le murmuró al oído.

―Porque no tendría gracia. Los años son como diamantes, y los diamantes nunca mueren. Aunque no parezca, de alguna forma, conservamos la juventud dentro de nuestra alma. Como tú, que dentro de esa reina regia que todos conocen, aún vive esa muchachita risueña―y ahí posando sus manos frías sobre los hombros cálidos de ella añadió―. Por eso te traje aquí, _no temo que me hayas olvidado, es natural que lo hagas, lo que temo es que hayas olvidado a la chica que eras_. Eso no puedo soportarlo. No me gustaría que vivieras de esa forma.

Esas últimas palabras las dijo con tal desazón en su tono de voz, que ella no pudo evitar sentir cierta culpabilidad.

Él siempre habia pensado en ella, en cambio ella lo habia suprimido de su memoria en cuanto pudo.

Seiya se puso serio de repente.

―Bueno, bombón. Creo que es tiempo de regresarte. Se ha acabado el tiempo―haciendo ademán de voltearse.

―Pero yo…todavía no quiero irme….se siente bien aquí. Me gustaría quedarme un poco más…

Seiya sonrió.

― ¿Sabes? A mí también me gustaría, pero no puedes hacerlo. Todavía no es tu tiempo de venir aquí….hay mucha gente que te quiere y necesita que todavía te está esperando―pero lo que sea que iba a decir no pudo acabar de hacerlo ya que sorpresivamente la reina se arrojó a él y lo besó, con fuerza y pasión, como no lo habia hecho cuando él estaba vivo y ella era joven.

Fue algo que ella tuvo el impulso de hacer y al cual no se detuvo.

Luego de soltar esos labios, volvió a abrazarlo, y se apretó a los brazos de Seiya.

―Entonces ¡secuéstrame! Cumple esa promesa que una vez me hiciste. Me hiciste venir aquí y ahora ya no quiero volver. Ya no quiero regresar, si hay gente que me espera, estarán bien sin mí. ¡Por favor, llévame de allí!, a un sitio donde ya nadie sea capaz de buscarme―pero al ver el titubeo en el rostro de Seiya, volvió a reclamar―. Me lo prometiste una vez…

Seiya, por primera vez en años tuvo el mínimo impulso de echar unas lágrimas, casi tan impropio como que era un espectro del otro Mundo, pero era imposible para un alma noble como la suya no sentir eso ante las suplicas desesperadas de aquella mujer que tanto habia querido en vida y cuyo amor siguió teniendo en la muerte.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Él tampoco se consideraba un ser egoísta. Y la reina era demasiado importante y habia mucha gente esperando por ella. Lo que habia comenzado como un pequeño deseo de distracción al verla tan estresada y vacía, habia terminado por convertirse en un doloroso torbellino emocional donde la reina se mostró tal cual era, con todo ese dolor y añoranza que solo guardaba para ella misma.

¿Qué podía hacer un fantasma enamorado como él?

Seiya cerró sus ojos por un momento, para abrirlos al rato para fijar su mirada zafiro en ella.

La reina Serenity del Tokyo de Crystal seguía siendo Usagi después de todo. "Su "Usagi.

Pero también era el enviado del bien, la luz de la esperanza y la mujer más poderosa del mundo libre, a quienes se debían muchas personas.

Y él nunca habia sido un hombre egoísta.

Pero la miraba, y sus deseos de cuando estaba vivo afloraron dentro de sí. Todos esos sentimientos que siempre le habia albergado al verla ahora tan vulnerable y suplicándole que la llevara de su mundo.

¿Qué podría hacer?

¿Qué podría hacer por ella?

Tragó saliva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―! Madre, por favor despierta!

La reina abrió dificultosamente sus ojos azules, cuando percibió los gritos de su hija, que habia venido a despertarla.

La mujer abrió más sus ojos. Se habia quedado dormida sobre el sillón del trono.

―No fuiste a la reunión del gabinete de ministras….estabas durmiendo muy profundo, y nadie podía abrir la puerta del salón, solo pude abrirla yo con mi cristal rosa. Estaba asegurada con máxima seguridad ¿sucede algo, madre?―inquirió Rini, ahora convertida en una visión, una hermosa princesa lejos de la imagen infantil que fue alguna vez.

La reina se incorporó al ver los ojos purpuras de su hija. Habia preocupado a todos de nuevo.

―Solo tomé un jugo de limón que me produjo una baja de presión. Quería dormir tranquila por un rato, por eso aseguré todo el salón―se excusó la reina, acariciando la mejilla de su hija

Rini enarcó la ceja extrañada.

― ¿Por qué no fuiste a tu cuarto?, hubieses estado más cómoda allí…

La reina ya no respondió. De hecho ya no escuchaba a Rini, que seguía hablándole, y al levantarse del sillón, directo caminó hacia aquel cuadro que representaban a la luna bañada de estrellas.

La reina sonrió suavemente y con acarició suavemente el contorno de la pintura.

― ¿Mama, me puedes decir que te sucede? ¿Qué tiene este cuadro?

La reina sonrió con un dejo melancólico. Ella le habia rogado al alma de Seiya Kou que la llevase al más allá. Probablemente hubiese sido una gran tentación para él, pero sin embargo se detuvo.

Seiya nunca habia sido egoísta o ególatra, y quizá pensó en el profundo dolor que le causaría a Rini, algo en el que ella ni siquiera habia pensado.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a su hija?

―Esta pintura es un regalo de un embajador de otro planeta. De un planeta, donde vivió una persona maravillosa―dijo repentinamente la reina, sin dejar de acariciar la textura del cuadro

Rini se quedó muy sorprendida. Mas al notar unas ligeras lágrimas en los ojos de su madre. No recordaba haberla visto llorar o estar sensible en mucho tiempo. Como si algo se desatase dentro suyo.

―Pensé que esa persona me habia olvidado, ya que nunca más volví a verlo desde que era una chiquilla….sin embargo él nunca me olvidó, continuó velando mis sueños aunque yo no me diese cuenta de eso….

―Madre… ¿de quién hablas?

―Alguien de mí pasado…

Rini, quien ya era una joven bastante madura para darse cuenta que su madre probablemente estaba hablando de algún interés amoroso perdido, no titubeó en preguntar.

― ¿Es importante para ti?

La reina sonrió melancólica y sonriente.

―Hoy me di cuenta que si….y más cuando me doy cuenta que él siempre antepondría mi bienestar por sobre sus propios intereses. Es la mejor persona que pude haber conocido….y ahora me doy cuenta _que también a mí me hubiese encantado conocerlo antes que a tu padre_

Rini caminó unos pasos, para luego voltearse y mirar a su madre. Ellas siempre habían sido sinceras una a la otra, pero era la primera vez que la reina hablaba de ese hombre que tanto la habia querido en su juventud.

―Entonces vé con él, mamá…

La reina se volteó a mirarla.

―No, hija….nuestro tiempo se ha terminado. Y además, él vive en un mundo al cual si voy, ya nunca podría regresar…y él lo entendió, no me llevó porque supo que tampoco tendría el corazón de dejarte a ti…..―adujo la mujer, haciendo un ademan, para tomar y abrazar a Rini que se dejó hacer.

―Mamá…―el perfume de la reina le entró por el olfato, haciéndole añorar sus tiempos de niñez cuando su madre la arropaba antes de dormir.

Ese resto de tarde y noche, se suspendieron todas las reuniones o citas de la reina.

Esas horas, tanto madre e hija se dejaron hacer y compartir un emotivo momento de compasiva compañía y recuerdos. Y Rini pudo al fin ver el interior del adolorido y cansado corazón de su madre, y pudo entenderla. Y la reina al fin pudo quitar de su interior mucho de lo que le aquejaba con toda esa confianza el desahogarse con alguien de su propia sangre y que además nunca le recriminaría el hecho de que albergase sentimientos que no fueran solo para el rey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como nunca lo supo, jamás pudo rendirle un homenaje como correspondía. Tampoco podía mandar una tarjeta a Kimmoku, ya que todos se extrañarían que la reina de otro planeta se acordase de alguien ya muerto hace ya mucho tiempo.

Por eso le haría un pequeño homenaje a su manera, y quería hacerlo a solas, así que se puso un vestido blanco de los más sencillos que tenía, uno de esos que casi nunca se ponía y caminó rumbo al jardín de flores blancas que tenía al fondo de su palacio. Uno de los pocos sitios íntimos que tenía, y al llegar lo primero que hizo fue oler ese aroma liviano que se respiraba, así que bajó en el suelo el pequeño tocadiscos que llevaba en la mano sobre el pasto y apretó un botón para encenderlo.

Unas legendarias notas provenientes del hit de su juventud _ **, Search for you love**_ empezaron a salir del aparatito.

Aquella hermosa canción escrita en su momento para buscar a una persona perdida, ahora tenía mucha significancia para ella, más cuando hace pocos días el dueño de una de esas voces le habia recordar lo bonito que se sentía ser joven otra vez.

Se recostó sobre el pasto a la par que arrancaba unos pétalos de la rosa blanca que traía entre sus manos para arrojarlas hacia el cielo.

Suspiró levemente sonriente, cerrando sus ojos mientras la melodía le entraba por los oídos..

 _Vengo buscándote, cruzando el cielo azul_

 _Vengo pidiéndole, a una estrella fugaz_

 _Que me lleve pronto a tu lado (Díselo luz de estrella)_

 _He madurado ya, no lo pude evitar_

 _Y he descubierto que en mis recuerdos no estas_

 _Eres pieza clave de mi (Ven a mi lado niña)_

Alcanzó a tatarear un poco la letra.

En estos momentos nada le importaba más que no sea empaparse con esa canción que la llamaba a algún lado.

Un sitio que su corazón y alma le decían que ya era hora de ir.

Y junto a sus susurros que iban apagándose, sus ojos también se cerraban…

La reina de Tokyo de Crystal al fin habia ido a un mundo donde por siempre seria y se sentiría joven.

Las estrellas por fin, la llevaban a su hogar.

.

.

.

 ** _¿FINAL? ¿O PRINCIPIO DE ALGO NUEVO?_**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

La letra de la canción por supuesto pertenece a la versión traducida de SEARCH FOR YOUR LOVE,un himno de la Ladies Kou.

Se me ocurrió este fanfic mientras pensaba en como seria la reina de Tokyo de Crystal del siglo 30, me imagino que la vida y la rutina tendria que hacer mella en ella, y pensé que por muchos momentos le venian ganas de revivir su vida pasada.

Y nadie mejor que nuestro Seiya Kou para hacerselo recordar, aunque ni siquiera esté vivo.

Les envio un besito, y creo que es mi primer SEIUSA en mucho tiempo.

LES QUIERE

Rogue.


End file.
